


Story

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel, Drunk Sam, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a sweetheart, M/M, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam being a cutiepie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story (Latin / Anglo-Norman French): an account of imaginary or real people and events told for entertainment; an account of past events in someone's life or in the evolution of something.</p>
<p>Sam is drunk and wants a story, and Gabriel is a sweetheart and more than willing to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

“’Ey. ‘Ey, Gabe?”

The archangel glanced away from the novel he was reading, looking down at Sam’s head that was nestled warmly in his lap, his hair being absently stroked through by Gabriel’s fingers. Judging by the present slur and demeanor still relaxed from all tension, Sam was still a bit drunk from the excessive amount of wine Gabriel had him drink after dinner. Only his Father knew how much the kid needed to unwind.

Gabriel smiled, slightly increasing the pace in which his fingers ran through Sam’s hair.

“What is it, Sam?” he murmured quietly.

“Hmmm,” Sam groaned softly, eyes closed in contentment. He shifted his head, leaning into Gabriel’s caress. “Tell me a st’ry.”

Gabriel quirked a brow. “You want a story?”

Sam hummed in agreement, slowly licking his lips as he snuggled closer into Gabriel’s warmth. “Yeah. Yer an archang’l… Must’ve plenty o’ st’ries.”

Gabriel chuckled lowly, palming Sam’s forehead and pushing back the dark fringe. He leaned down and pressed a lazy kiss to Sam’s temple, smiling at the gradual dopey grin that stretched across Sam’s mouth.

“Hmm,” Gabriel considered, sucking in his inner cheek as he thought. “Well… How about I tell you about the time I taught Castiel how to fly?”

Sam instantly seemed to perk up, twisting himself around so that he was laying supine, his flushed face slack with surprise, hazel eyes gleaming in awe. “Y’ taught Cas howta fly?”

“Yup,” Gabriel grinned, ending with pop of his lips. He laid his book down on Sam’s stomach, using his free hand to rub Sam’s chest soothingly. “He was… Oh, about a millennium old. His wings had recently manifested. And they were beautiful, Sam. I know you won’t be able to see them manifested in this dimensional plane, but the closest thing that I can think of to describe them is… Picture raven wings. The sleekest, silkiest, smoothest raven wings you ever did see, with feathers as dark as the night. Can you see ‘em, Sammy?”

“Mm-hmm,” Sam murmured, his eyes fluttering shut in sleepy bliss, forehead smoothing out with the continuous motions of Gabriel’s gentle fingers caressing his scalp.

“So my kid brother runs up to me, like ‘ _Gabriel, Gabriel, my wings! I got my wings!’_ So naturally I gotta be excited for the little runt, ‘cause it’s a huge deal, getting your wings manifested in Heaven. It’s an extension of your Grace; we’re not complete without our wings. So I pick him up and toss him in the air, catching him, laughing with him. So I ask little Cas _, ‘Little brother, would you like to learn how to fly?’_ And his eyes just lit up, like, like sunshine gleaming over the ocean waters. And he nods his little head and yells, ‘ _Yes I wanna learn how to fly! Will you teach me, Gabriel?’_ And because I’m an awesome big brother, I obviously say yes.”

“Y’ _are_ an _aws’me_ broth’r,” Sam muttered happily, eyes still closed under Gabriel’s soothing ministrations. Gabriel chuckled lowly, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

“So I take little Castiel to the highest cloud… and toss him over the edge.”

That startled Sam. The man jerked lightly in Gabriel’s lap, grunting as his eyes snapped over, a little delirious but overall shining in bewilderment.

“ _Whaaaaat_?” Sam drawled displeasingly, furrowing his brows. “’er y’serious?”

Gabriel gave an open laugh at that, shaking his head down at Sam. “No, Sammy. I wouldn’t do that to poor Castiel. I’m an ass, but not _that_ much of an ass.”

Sam gave a content sigh, sinking back into Gabriel’s lap. “Good. That’d b’mean.”

“Yeah, really mean,” Gabriel agreed, swiping his thumb comfortingly over Sam’s cheekbone.

“Bu’ wha happ’n then, with Cast’el?” Sam slurred, blinking heavily as he stared up at the archangel.

Gabriel’s amused smile turned soft and fond, and he stroked his fingers a few more times through Sam’s hair before responding, “How about we save it for when you’re a bit more sober and awake to enjoy it, okay?”

Sam hummed drowsily, further emphasizing Gabriel’s point. The man’s bleary eyes closed shut, and he tucked his face into Gabriel’s stomach, sighing deeply.

“’Kay,” Sam mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“Okay,” Gabriel grinned; Father, but Sam looked so adorable right now, face snuggled close to Gabriel and guard completely down. The hunter was completely vulnerable, but with the archangel sitting vigil over his sleep, Sam would have no problem sleeping through the night without worry. “Good night, Samoose.”

“Love you.”

Gabriel blinked, and then beamed widely, bowing down to kiss Sam’s cheek tenderly.

“I love you too, Sam. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
